I Think I Love You
by TheLove000Kill
Summary: OneShot SaiSasu - Sai's is trained to have no emotions, his mission is to kill Sasuke, but what if he begins to lust for Sasuke? YAOI warning


Sai had been staying with Orochimaru for a few days, locked up in his dark room. Recently though, he'd just been assigned to stay with Sasuke, so that way their most prized person could keep an eye on the teen.

Sai sat in the corner in silence, secretly looking over a very valuable book, the bingo book. He flipped through the pages, glancing over all the pictures, all of which were people that Konoha wanted to eliminate. He stopped on Sasuke's picture, quickly glancing over his profile. Sai's mission was simple, yet very deadly, he had to get close to Orochimaru and kill Sasuke, and now he had the perfect opportunity. The black haired teen did not value his own life, he was trained not to. In the ANBU Root you have no past, and you have no future. So in no way did the male fear death, in fact he didn't fear anything because he simply had no emotions.

Sai quickly shoved the book into his small backpack as he heard his new roommate stir; luckily the other male was still fast asleep, he'd merely rolled onto his back. The black haired teen let out a small sigh, getting to his feet. He glanced over at the sleeping male; it was shocking how serene he looked. Usually Sai couldn't stand looking at him, he hated those cold red eyes, though the teen had no emotion, Sasuke almost scared him.

Sai cautiously stepped towards the bed, this could possibly be the chance he'd been waiting for all this time, the moment Sasuke let his guard down, now the teen could easily kill him. He silently removed a kunai from his gear, creeping towards the older male. He crawled on top of Sasuke, straddling him he slowly brought his blade to the other's throat. Sai could feel the heat in his stomach, a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Before he could make his move though, he froze, looking into Sasuke's face. God, how could he look so peaceful in his sleep? The teen moved his threatening hand from the other's throat, placing the kunai back in it's holder.

He held his breath, preparing to move from his spot before he awoke Sasuke. "Sai?" Sasuke's groggy voice rang through the teen's ears like a gun shot, he'd been caught. Sai's mind began to race; he felt like panicking, he'd never been put in such a situation before. Should he grab for his kunai again and finish him off? Sai looked down at the older male, swallowing hard. His eyes locked onto Sasuke's red demon eyes and he felt a knot forming in his throat. At the same moment he thought Sasuke was going to kill him he felt the older male's hot breath on hip lips as he leaned down, it actually made him feel a wave of lust ripple through his stomach. Sai's mind screamed at him, reminding him of all the training he'd been through to learn how to keep his emotions under control, but never before had he felt lust, so never had he learned to control it.

Sai pressed his inexperienced lips awkwardly to Sasuke's, and was quickly rejected as the older male shoved him away. Sasuke's eyes looked deadly and sinister at that moment, but they also looked confused. Sai looked down at him blankly, though his mind raced, he kept himself calm. He smiled his usual fake smile, leaning forward again to whisper softly in Sasuke's ear "Sasuke, I want to fuck you." He stated blandly.

He felt himself growing hard at his own comment, and though what he actually felt like saying at that moment was something along the lines of 'loving' the older male, that was the only thing he could muster out. Somewhere deep in his heart cried out to be loved, and to love someone, but he simply didn't know how to, the only thing he knew was what he'd been trained to know.

Sai kissed Sasuke again, this time passionately, parting the older male's lips with his tongue; he could taste Sasuke's breath against his own. He felt the older male's fingers tangling into his hair. "Ah, Sasuke…" Sai broke the kiss, hid body slightly trembling. What were all these horrible feeling overwhelming Sai? Lust, passion, longing, anticipation. All of this was new to him, and his body was begging for more. Sasuke's eyes were slightly glazed over as he looked up at the younger male and began removing his robes. Sai leaned over to the side of the bed, feeling for his backpack. He quickly found it, removing a small, convenient bottle of lotion from it. Setting it next to him, he positioned himself between the other's legs, hastily undoing his pants and pulling them to his knees. He grabbed the lotion back up, applying some to his fingers. Sasuke pulled Sai's head back down to kiss him again as he slowly slid two fingers inside of him, slightly stretching him out. "Sai" he moaned his name softly.

Sai felt himself even more turned on hearing his own name being uttered from those deadly lips "Say it again?" he nearly whispered, removing his fingers he placed his penis at Sasuke's entrance. "Sai." Sasuke hissed, sliding his hand down the teen's back softly. Sai pushed himself in slowly into the older male, overwhelmed by the new sensation he gasped loudly. "Mmmm, Sai," Sasuke purred teasingly into his ear, biting and licking at it. The teen let out a small moan, begging to push himself in and out. "Harder" Sasuke demanded in a husky tone, slightly wincing from the pain.

Sai pushed harder into Sasuke, kissing at his neck. "Saaaai" Sasuke moaned again, closing his eyes. "Sasuke?" Sai breathed into his ear. "Wha…?" "I think I love you." His voice shook as thrusted harder into the older male. Sasuke's nails dug into Sai's back as he yelled his name, cumming onto both of their stomachs. Sai slowed down, cumming right after him, his breathing was raspy.

He let out a heavy sigh, slowly pulling out and rolling onto his back. He felt a rush of relief, not because of the act he'd just performed but because he actually felt a powerful emotion, he could love Sasuke. "Hey Sai" Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes. "Yea?" Sai glanced over at him. "I think I love you too."

Sai smiled, and no, it wasn't his usual fake smile, but a genuine one. He rolled onto his side to wrap his arms around Sasuke and fall asleep peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh, hope it's not horrible. It's extremely late at night and I've been dozing off for about 30 minutes now P

If I get enough reviews I'll continue this and actually make a story, I have a few ideas for a second chapter, but ONLY IF I GET SOME GREAT REVIEWS! Thanks


End file.
